Song Contests
by xyuffiex
Summary: Youre favourite characters from FFVII singing random songs in a contest.Pure nonscence, but funny...Vote for your fave song.Chapter 1 finnished.


Song contests

Chapter 1:Vinnie the vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent, Scarlet, Rufus, Red XIII or any other FFVII characters; I own half of the songs.

xyuffiex: Hello, everyone. I'd like to say that this lil' 'song' was written by me and a friend. It will be several songs and please send me a message or in the review and vote for the best song. Now ladies and gentlemen, our first contestant: Vincent Valentine!

The camera is moved towards the tall and handsome gothic male of Final Fantasy VII. Vincent stares blankly at the microphone, while he is given a beer flavoured lollypop. Vincent looks around, waiting for the music to begin. Once the music begins, Vinnie grins widely as he licks his lollypop.

"_I am Vinnie the vampire…"_ Vincent sang, as Cait Sith entered the stage and waved at everyone and began to dance with Vincent. After the short little dance Cait Sith waves at the fan girls and disappears. Several bleeps are heard as Cid walks into the stage and lightens his cigarette, while staring at Vincent dance and hop around like a kid.

"_I am Vinnie the vampire! I like beer and blood 'cause I make girls feel the fire_!" Vincent continued to sing, as Cid muttered 'I'm no damned girl you –bleep- idiot.' Valentine only made a 'I'm here for the money' face.

"_I'm Vinnie the Vampire! Hey let go of my cape or bang bang you're dead! And I like the colors black and red_!" Vinnie continued to sing, as Cid accidentally burnt Vincent's red cape with his cigar.

_"...After I through with you, I take a bottle of vodka...'Cause I'm Vinnie the vampire and I like you too..." _Vinnie the vamp shooted at Cid which made ketchup on the stage. Then the curtain fell down and in a minute rised and Cid was gone, Vincent took out a bottle of vodka and hugged the ketchup-y camera.

_"Vinnie the Vampire, Vinnie the Vampire. Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie the Vampire is my name. Touch my ketchup bottle and die! Or if you're lucky I'll just kick you to the sky!"_ Vincent continued his song, as he took out a bottle of ketchup and threw it off the stage.

_"...And of course you're asking: Vinnie who made this soooooooooooooooong! It was of course my friend Cloud who tried out my raspberry vodka."_ Vincent sang, as a very, very drunk Cloud aphered on the stage, while giving several hiccups while giving Vincent his raspberry vodka back, after Cloud and Vincent hugged each other while yelling 'group hug'. After the hug the two emo friends began dancing a modern dance.

"_He is a well dancer! But when he tripped and hit me, you only need to wonder why he woke up with a huge headache…_" Vincent sang, as Cloud tripped and fell on Valentine. Vincent shook Cloud off and whacked him on the head with his gun.

Scarlet apheres on the stage while laughing as usual and waves at the fans, she has a bottle of Vinnie's famous drink.

"_Tell me Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie: I love you! Tell me! Tell me Vinnie the vampire: I want your raspberry vodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _Scarlet sang, as Vincent hopped around her making puppy eyes. Scarlet only laughed more and gave a gulp of the pink coloured drink.

"_No never it's mine! Give me back my raspberry vodkaaaaaaaaaa! Vinnie's raspberry vodka is only for me; Vinnieeeee!" _Vincent sang as he began to wrestle the drink from Scarlet.

_"NOOOOOO!I love my rasberry voooooooooodka!Be a vampire and gimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeee!"_ Scarlet sang as she and Vincent began killing each other, until Rufus aphered and flicked his hair while taking the bottle of vodka, which was forgotten until now.

_"Hey give me that back, OW! Because I'm Vinnie, Vinnie the Vampirrrrrreeeee, Yow! Stop flicking your hair and hand it over, OW!"_ Vincent sang as he kicked Scarlet one last time and tried to walk up to Rufus, while tripping.

_"NOOOO!I love my vodka! Oh, vodka, vodka please marry me ,I cannot live without you!"_ Rufus sang as he pushed Scarlet out off the stage, which made her fly into the audience. Rufus gladly raised the bottle above his head, like a trophy. Vincent stared at was left of Scarlet, as the fan boys attacked her and licked his lollypop.

_"You can have the vodka! I'll enjoy my beer lolly lollipop! Beer lollipop! How I adore you! Hey look! It's the evil beer stealer...ATTACK!"_ Vincent sang, but it seemed more like a war cry. Red XIII aphered on the stage who was quite sane and was running away from Valentine, who kept pulling his tail.

"_Oh thankies!"_ Rufus sang as he hugged 'his' vodka. He glanced confused at the chase, flicked his hair once more and walked off the stage muttering 'hmf… Where are my fans anyway?'

_"Oh,no!You'll give that lolly for Motheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"_ Loz sang as he entered the stage holding a limited edition Jenova plushie.

_"Never! You're mother insulted the lollieeeeeeeeeeeee! So you must take her punishment...Get ready to die!"_ Vinnie sang as he was trying to get Loz' plushie, it was limited edition, after all…

_"NOOOO! You insulted mother! Die... Vinnie the Vampire! Dieeeeeee Vinieeeee theeeeee Vampireeeee! Bang bang!"_ Loz sang as he threw a fire material towards Vincent, hardly hitting him and Vincent's ketchup bottles exploded leaving ketchup everywhere, as he ran from the stage.

"_And that is all folks! The end of Vinnie the Vampireeeeeee! And Loz too! And now farewell as I laugh my evil laugh!"_ Was Vincent's last line as he tried to throw the empty plastic bottles of ketchup into Loz and his plushie, but failed. Soon the music stopped and a very 'evil' laugh was heard, before Vincent walked on the stage, once more. He bowed down as he kicked Loz and took the Jenova plushie. Ketchup was dripping from Valentine, as bowed down once more.

xyuffiex: That's it for now… The next contestant will be Sephiroth with his version of 'One Winged Angel' for kids. Please review.


End file.
